primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Bird
The Future Bird was a predatory avian creature from the future. It strongly resembled the Incan god Pacha Kamaq, and was possibly incorporated into Incan mythology as this god. Characteristics The Future Bird was apparently a large, flightless bird with a big, hooked beak, and was an aggressive carnivore that would devour human flesh. It also had a long, worm-like tongue covered in small rasping teeth, acting like a proboscis. The Bird used this toothed tongue to bury down into the flesh of its prey, going through any bodily matter. The Future Bird produced pheromones that allowed it to control other, weaker-minded creatures such as Thylacosmilus. More intelligent animals with willpower such as humans did not appear to be susceptible to the Future Bird's pheromones, although they could still smell them. The pheromones were were said to smell like; *burnt cookie dough *Vanilla *Coffee *Apples *Scent of roe (sea) *Spices (rosemary and thyme) Incursions and encounters ''Shadow of the Jaguar'' A Future Bird came through an Anomaly to the Pliocene, where it took control of a pack of Thylacosmilus via its pheromones. It then passed with them through another Anomaly to Peru in the present. Under the control of the Future Bird, the Thylacosmilus proceeded to go on a rampage, wiping out several local villages, and attacking people such as the Bairstows and members of the Special Forces who entered the jungle. Eventually, the Anomaly Research Centre team tracked the Thylacosmilus and the Future Bird down to the Bird's lair in the ruins of an Incan temple in the Peruvian jungle. The Bird managed to kill Sean Lucas , and the team disrupted the Bird's control over the Thylacosmilus with burning rubber. Defeated, the Future Bird fled back through the Anomaly into the Pliocene, which closed minutes later. Cutter theorised that the Future Bird may have been seen in the past by the Incas, and incorporated into their mythology as the Incan god, Pacha Kamaq. Trivia *The Future Bird is the only future creature to appear in the Primeval novels. *In Episode 3.2/3.3, "Future Bird" was among the creatures listed in the Matrix that had come through the Anomalies into human time periods and influenced human mythology. *The Future Bird having a tongue covered in teeth is very similar to the Future Shark in Episode 2.4. The Shadow of the Jaguar was written after said episode but takes place before it. **Another group of animals that exist in real life and have a similar tongue to the Future Bird are woodpeckers who have long tongues with barbs that are used to impale prey. *Some fans have created speculation on what the Future Bird could have looked like: **Primeval Future Bird by DeviantArt user Pristichampsus. **Pacha Kamaq by DeviantArt user kingrexy. *Because Shadow of the Jaguar takes place before Episode 2.4, the Future Bird is, chronologically, the second future animal that the ARC team has encountered. Category:Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Vertebrates Category:Birds Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures that killed other creatures